Explorations
by waterdragonrai
Summary: Chapter 1: She needed help. She didn't want to sell herself. He was conveniently there.


**A/N:** This is NOT going to be a NejiTen fic. This is going to protray all of Tenten's love life, and I am a Tenten crack addict! I just think it's entirely unrealistic to believe a kunoichi would be able to stay a virgin, exspeically one like Tenten. I do not see them together ultimately, but I do believe Tenten would give her virginity to Neji. Like she'd let it get stolen or give it to Gai or Lee. So no flaming afterwards saying "I thought this was NejiTen! -Blank- should go dead so Neji and Tenten can be together!" This is your warning.

I do not own Naruto or any other trademarked characters, or I wouldn't be write fanfiction.

**Explorations  
**_Chapter 1: Virginity_

The force of the steaming hot water hit her full in the face, searing her skin to an instant pink undertone, though it was hard to tell thanks to the golden tan. Her thin frame was very much a child, her muscles as testament to her strength, speed and profession, but her just starting to develop breasts and hips made her look no more than a very active child. Her face still had some childish roundness to the cheeks and with her hair up in her famous twin bun style, she look at least two years younger.

That was what doomed her to this mission. Her body, which she never thought of in any other way other than her body, was used to lure a gang of suspected child snatchers. She sat in their hideout, weaponless and defenseless, being maliciously groped until she was rescued by her teammates.

She could still feel their grabbing hands all over her body. The girl scrubbed fiercely at her skin, trying to make the sensation go away.

* * *

She had been gone a long time. They had stopped at an inn for the night at Gai's insistence, and for the first time, Tenten had her own room, separate from the boys. He knew why. Her had seen her predicament with his Byakugan, had seen the terror on her face and the deadness in her eyes afterwards. He had been even shorter with Lee than normal when he starting asking questions like why Tenten wasn't her normal self. Gai had taken Lee over to the corner almost an hour ago to explain the 'talk' to him, leaving Neji to himself.

He had given her room, figuring she'd be down soon enough. He waited, and mediated, and watched Lee's facial expressions and pretended he didn't just see Gai demonstrating some of the 'finer' techniques. But after awhile, Neji Hyuga got worried for his teammate. Deciding to check on her than be mental scarred by watching Gai fake childbirth, he beat a swift retreat upstairs.

Stopping outside door number 4, he politely knocked. When Neji received no answer, he knocked a little louder. Twenty seconds later, he was practically pounding on the door. He still received no answer. Worried the gang might have slipped Tenten a sedative or a poison, he activated his Byakugan.

He saw Tenten, crumpled in a ball in the shower. Neji sent a little chakra into the door lock and opened it, he wasn't like Gai or Lee who always seemed to break down doors. He rushed over to the bathroom, and found this door unlocked, but he only opened it a crack so she could hear him.

"Tenten," he said, expecting a response. With his Byakugan still activated, he could see her chakra system seemed fine. So it wasn't a poison, maybe they had slipped her a sedative. If that happened, she could accidently drown in the shower by falling asleep underneath the stream of water, breathing it in.

"Tenten, answer or I'm coming in," he demanded. Waiting a few seconds, Neji opened the door with a nervous clenching in his gut. He was taught to respect women, and entering a bathroom with a naked female even to check on her condition was improper. Taking a breath, he entered the steaming bathroom.

She was curled in a ball on the floor of the shower, and the water was still going. Neji deactivated his Byakugan, feeling uncomfortable with the little hints it gave him about the shape of her body. Neji closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, and walked over to the shower.

"Tenten, answer me," he ordered. She didn't. He stuck his hand through the curtain and turned off the now ice cold water. Without the sound of water rushing, he could now hear her soft sobs. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dumped in on her head without looking.

"Put that on Tenten," he commanded as gently as he could. Neji waited and was nearing the end of his patience and was about to get Gai-sensei to inform him about Tenten's current situation, when the shower curtain opened and there stood Tenten, the white towel wrapped around her, her skin red from the cold water, her eyes red from crying and her buns wet and weighted. She stiffly stepped out of the shower and collapsed on Neji who caught her on instinct.

Tenten, instead of pushing away once she gained her balance she normally would have, wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and started to cry once more on the man's shoulder. Neji stiffen, torn between helping his teammate recover and knowing it was entirely improper for her to hug him wearing nothing but a towel, or even this tightly. She felt him stiffen and gripped him even tighter, like he was the only thing keeping her from floating away.

Neji sighed, and wrapped his arms around the girl. Feeling the cold of her body, he rubbed her soft skin gently to warm it. "Tenten, nothing happened," he stated, hoping to calm her down.

Tenten looked up at Neji then. Their close proximity brought an embarrassed flush to his cheeks, though it was almost not visible. Neji started to pull away, since her sobs stopped, when Tenten suddenly grabbed his face and roughly brought her lips to his.

Neji stood there shocked. He never thought of ever touching Tenten's lips, except the one time in water-walking training when she slipped and hit her head on a rock and nearly drown and Gai's CPR didn't seem to be helping, more like cracking her ribs and he thought he could do it better. This was different. This was a kiss, and he could feel the desperation from the way she grabbed and kissed him.

Neji pushed Tenten back. "That's enough, Tenten. What has gotten into you?" he asked his voice now harsh, glaring at her.

Fourteen year old Tenten stood there, clutching the white towel to her developing body. Her face was deadly calm, but her eyes sparkled with tears and a desperate longing he didn't understand. "Neji, please-" she started, her voice cracking as she reached for him once more. He flinched backwards, but she only took a step forward and grabbed his sleeve. "Please. I don't want to lose it like that," she begged him.

Neji's eyes widen in shock and understanding. "Neji. Please. Don't make me lose it to some I don't care about. Please. Don't make me sell myself more than I have." Tenten took a half step in, and his eyes caught hers as some fresh tears formed in her eyes.

Neji, for the first time in his life, felt his resolve crack. Virginity was important, but didn't go with a kunoichi's life. Kunoichi sold their bodies to gather information or to provide a good opportunity to assassinate someone. If captured by enemies, kunoichi were typically raped before being killed. A select few kunoichi were part of important families, like his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, whose virginity was prized and therefore never had to go through any ordeal. The only option for a girl like Tenten was exactly what she was now offering, to give her virginity to a ninja of her village, normally her teammate, before it could be sold or stolen away from her.

Neji's eyes looked into hers once more, so desperate, so lost, so pleading, and reached for her. Neji pulled the girl into a tight hug, and looked up at the ceiling to blame God for putting him and not someone else in this situation and praying for his father to forgive him and just hoping that his father would understand. He then gently grabbed Tenten's chin and kissed her. It was a rather cold kiss, no passion and more of a sense of duty, but Tenten quickly responded by throwing her arms around Neji's neck.

When they broke from their kiss, Tenten stepped back and let the towel fall. Neji took in his first sight of a naked woman without his Byakugan activated, and he didn't count that. Her breasts were very small and her hips were just beginning to widen, but she was lovely. Neji took her hand, his hormones reaching to the sight of her naked body, and lead her back to the bedroom by the head. He shut and locked the door, as she got on the bed. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs and embarrassed flushes, but Tenten's eyes shone with her resolve. Neji gulped, and walked over to her, pulling his shirt off.

Neji leaned down and kissed her, forcing to lie all the way down on the bed while he crawled on top of her. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and his stayed politely on the bed.

Well, until she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. Neji got the message that she really wanted to do this, that she wasn't taking no for an answer, and this wasn't the time to be proper. She gasped in his mouth when his exploring hand brushed over a hardening little button on top of her breast. Neji smirked as he found her nipple, and tweaked it again to tease her. If she wanted improper, he'd give her improper. Neji broke the kiss, and lowered his head to her other nipple. He alternated licking and sucking between both breast, causing her to moan and gasp. Finally, she pushed him back slightly.

"Neji-please! Stop teasing-I'm-ready," she said. To prove her point, her hands were at his waist, unbuttoning his pants. Neji felt tight in the now restricting clothing, and quickly shed himself of the offending pants, leaving him as naked as her. She saw her first naked male, at attention and ready.

Neji settled back down on her, and gently spread her legs. He looked up at her once, and she nodded. Neji settled himself between her legs, and pushed the tip in.

Her face contracted in pain, and she gasped out loud, which covered his own tiny gasp of pain. She was so incredible tight it kind of hurt him, but nowhere near as much as it hurt her. He allowed her to adjust to just his tip, and slowly worked his way inside, stopping for her to adjust more than four times.

When he was finally sheathed in her, he stopped to wipe away the tears from her face with his hand, and to control himself. She felt so good he nearly came then and only through years of mediation had he last so far. She opened her eyes, and gave his hand a friendly squeeze and a warm smile. Neji started to pull back out and started to thrust in again.

It took them awhile to find a rhythm. Their inexperience caused them to go off every now and again, but it felt wonderful. Still, it was slowly and Tenten wanted more.

"Neji. Faster," she moaned, and he complied. He started to pound into her faster, but she couldn't keep up. Neji found him grabbing her hips to keep her still and just pounded into her. Her cries got louder and louder, and Neji put a hand over her mouth to muffle them. He came inside her with a small gasp, his face barely showing any pleasure other than the closing of his eyes and the slight opening of his mouth. She came with a small orgasm, her back arched and her mouth open in silent cry.

They stayed like that for a minute, with him inside her and hovering over her. He eventually pulled out of her and rolled to the side and off the bed. He walked to the bathroom, gathering his clothes as he went. He cleaned himself up and dressed. Neji walked out of the bathroom and over to the exit, not acknowledging the deflowered girl on the bed.

"Neji," she called out, stopping him with her voice. He looked back over his shoulder. She was smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you."


End file.
